tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
TaRapedia:Requests
This is a page for requesting content you can't provide yourself, or that you need help with. To make a request, create a new subheading ( ) in the appropriate section and list the content that's needed. Images / Icons Note: Use to present both images and icons. Missing * ?? (Holding Point) ** There are many different detonator items in the game. Many of them use only the "Detonator" name and come with 4 different icons. I've uploaded the most used icon and same as the icon used in the Schematic: Detonator. IMHO this shouldn't be listed as mission item.... → Zarevak 12:48, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * Eloh genetic material?? (Choosing Sides) Completed * * * * (Prestige vendor) * (Prestige vendor) * (Prestige vendor) ** I'll write up pages for the three tokens above next week. → CommandoXXX 14:20, 23 August 2008 (UTC) * (icon above head of vendor) * vendor (icon above head of vendor, possibly identical to Prestige vendor?) ** I've chosen the name based on the article name Grey market instead of Grey market vendor - if we decide to rename the article, we can reupload the image → Zarevak 17:16, 23 August 2008 (UTC) * ** This image was missing as well → Zarevak 17:16, 23 August 2008 (UTC) * (Ranger skill, possibly identical to Reinforcements?) * (Ranger skill, possibly identical to Magnesium Flash?) ** I'll add/update articles for the two above tonight if I get a chance. CommandoXXX 16:20, 27 August 2008 (UTC) * , , , , * , , , , * , , , , * , , , , * , , , , ** Above mainly for making the table on the Ammunition page look a little smarter. Having pages detailing the costs of the various grades of ammo might also be helpful - I think costs are standard across all vendors? CommandoXXX 15:58, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Note: Please move completed mission item icons to 3.1.2 Mission items section. Screenshots Missing * Placeholder Completed * Placeholder Articles Missing NPCs Note: Use Captain Aiko Yamamoto as reference. * Captain Amandla Botha * Captain Flynn Harris * Scavenger Vakiel Latan * Schichiro Ito * Lieutenant Jan Blood * Lieutenant Gabriel Infanger * Lieutenant Simon Kuang * Lt. Colonel Dania Caldwell * Lt. Colonel Trent Ivan * Lieutenant Daniel Chase * Ida Hayner * Captain Marcus Emmons * Captain Sera Karter (Ashen Desert) * Sergeant Barrasso (Scarecrow) * Sergeant Mullen (Bloody Booty; Trophy Case) Mission items Note: Use Eloh Resonator as reference. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Scarecrow) * (Scarecrow) * (Kill the Light) * (Trophy Case) * (Trophy Case) * (Bloody Booty) * (Absence of Faith) * (Absence of Faith) * (Absence of Faith) * (A Matter of Taste Part 1) * (A Matter of Taste Part 3) * (Food for Thought) * (Soil Samples) * (Electrician's Charge) * (Holding Point) * (The Gene Machine) * (The Gene Machine) * (The Gene Machine) * (Designer Genes) * (Genome Sweet Genome) * (Genome Sweet Genome) * (Rock and Rumble) * (Stolen History) * (Stolen History) * (Stolen History) * (The Infesus Garrison Directive) * (Discovery) * (Diagnosis) * (Diagnosis) * (Consult) * (Consult) Partly completed Zones * Pools * Plains Bases * Orsa * Iapyx Missions * Temple of the Bowed Patriarch Mission items Note: Category:Mission items. * * * * * * * Completed Mission items * * * * *